


Birthday boy Finn!

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: DONE ON FINN'S BIRTHDAY!!!, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Multi, happy birthday fishy!, oknutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut/Finn O Hara
Kudos: 24





	Birthday boy Finn!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



  * Finn was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.
  * It was his birthday tomorrow!
  * It wasn’t anything new, but at the same time it was so much more special than any other he had
  * Because you see, it was his first birthday with his boys
  * And he knew, he had nothing to worry about, it was going to go great, but he couldn’t help but think
  * What if they forgot?
  * An arm looping tighter around his waist snapped Finn out of his thoughts, his head turning to the owner of said arm who was staring at the screen, lost to the world
  * Finn grinned, taking a minute to soak in Logan’s profile in the flickering light of the TV, his brown hair curling adorably against his forehead. 
  * Yeah. He had nothing to worry about. 
  * But they hadn’t even said anything yet, and they’d driven Cap crazy about his birthday surprise for a week last year.
  * Finn stole a glance at the clock, the numbers flashing 9:30.
  * Finn huffed, shoving away all his ridiculous thoughts, giving them an unsavoury gesture before he returned his attention to the movie and his boys.  
  
~
  * Logan waited five minutes after Finn was asleep, motioning frantically for Leo to take him to the bedroom
  * Just like they’d planned
  * They’d put in hours and hours of work to make sure they could pull it off with as little fuss as possible. 
  * So they’d put on a movie they knew Finn had watched a hundred times and had a little tea after dinner. 
  * Leo kissed Finn’s forehead, carefully picking him up while Logan ran around the house getting everything ready
  * It all had to be perfect. 
  * He and Leo had gone over to Dumo’s to make all of Finn’s favourite food, celeste and Dumo cooing over how adorable they were for planning all this while they helped, Celeste’s impeccable skills making the food that much better. 
  * Leo walked into the living room, nodding and grinning at Leo as he ran to his bedroom to get the enormous piles of presents they had purchased. 
  * Custom tape for his stick, the new game Logan knew he had been wanting for a while, a few bracelets he and Leo had made, and piles of stuff they’d so carefully curated for the past month. 
  * Logan had just finished tying down the last of the balloons when Leo finally finished carrying all the packages to the living room
  * Logan smiled nervously at Leo, kissing him softly before he led him into Finn’s bedroom. 
  * Leo stifled a laugh when Logan winked comically at him, tugging the blindfold out of his pocket. 
  * Logan crept towards the head of the bed, Leo sneaking over to the side, ready to hold down Finn’s flailing Limbs when Logan attacked him with the blindfold. 
  * They hadn’t anticipated how hard Finn would thrash though, Logan getting himself a punch in the face and Leo getting a relatively mild foot to the shin. 
  * Logan silenced Finn with a kiss to the mouth, the latter melting immediately into the touch
  * “Lo, you scared the fucking daylights out of me!”
  * Logan chuckled, leading Finn into the front room. 
  * Finn tugged the blindfold off under Leo’s instructions, only to squeal when he saw his cubs standing under the fairy lights, holding an _enormous_ chocolate cake
  * It was everything he had dreamed it would be.
  * The laughed and danced their way deep into the dawn, only retreating to the bed when Logan insisted on lying around in only his Boxers
  * “Fishy, it’s _way_ too hot to be wearing any more clothes. 
  * Finn sighed happily when Logan lay him down on the sheets, Leo sucking at his neck while Logan kissed him passionately.
  * Leo grinned, tugging Finn away from Leo for a kiss
  * “Bon anniversaire mon petit poisson.”
  * It was one of the best nights of Finn’s life
  * And it got even better when he woke up to his cubs making him breakfast, hinting ~~subtly~~ at a party with the rest of the team later on in the day
  * And Finn laughed, wondering how in the hell he had ever thought they would forget.




End file.
